1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to transaction systems, and, more specifically, to facilitating transactions via mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mobile payment applications (i.e., programs that run on a mobile device) currently exist that enable a user to transfer funds to another person. Some of these applications are offered by financial institutions and payment services. These applications may allow a user to transfer funds, view an account balance, find a location of a nearby ATM, pay bills, etc. Some applications allow a user to make deposits by taking pictures of checks. In many instances, however, the user interfaces associated with these mobile payment applications are subpar, and thus do not result in the best possible experience for the user.